


Taking Out the Trash

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheaters are trash, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Revenge on cheaters, Sisterhood, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: When Claire, Kaia, and Alex find out that Patience's girlfriend cheated on her, they plot revenge on their friend's behalf.





	Taking Out the Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend whose significant other cheated on them. Canonverse, except that in this ficlet, Kaia is alive and well, as she freaking should be.

“Jenny _cheated_ on her?” said Claire, and Kaia nodded, hand moving in soothing circles against Patience’s back as the younger girl sobbed into her shoulder.

“Apparently it’s been going on for a while now,” said Alex, re-entering the living room with a handful of napkins and a glass of water from the kitchen. She motioned toward the couch, and Kaia nodded, guiding her charge over to sit down.

Claire dropped her bag by the door, shifting from shock to fiery anger in the three steps it took her to reach the couch and sit down next to Kaia. “That fucking _bitch_.”

“Tell me about it,” muttered Kaia as Alex sat down on the other end of the couch, speaking quietly in Patience’s ear and coaxing the still-crying girl into wiping her eyes and taking a sip of water. “I don’t even know her, and I’m already imagining all the different ways we could get rid of the body.”

“You know, Jody _did_ just restock the gasoline…”

“I like the way you think, Novak…”

“No one’s killing anyone,” interjected Alex, though the stern look she gave Claire and Kaia was significantly undermined by the upward twitch at the corner of her lips. She turned back to Patience, placing a gentle hand on the other girl’s knee. “You wanna talk about it?”

Patience took a shaky breath and shook her head. “I just…I don’t even know what to think right now,” she said, voice raw and uneven. “I told her I wanted to take things slow, because I’ve never…and she said sure, we’d figure it out together, and she was the first person other than you guys to make me feel like maybe I’d be OK here, like maybe I could belong, and…and God, I just feel so _stupid_ right now!”

“Hey,” said Claire, reaching over Kaia’s lap and laying her palm on Patience’s hand, “you’re not stupid. You’re one of the smartest people I know. Hell, you’re probably smarter than Alex, even, and she’s gonna be a freaking doctor or some shit.” She spared a wink for Alex, who sent her a quick smile in return, before continuing, “This isn’t on you, Pae. You’re just…you’re _good_ , okay? And it’s not your fault other people aren’t.”

Patience scoffed, reaching up to dab at her eyes. “Yeah, well. I should have seen this coming. Like, _literally_.” She gestured at herself with the wet napkin. “Hello? Psychic? But nope, apparently I’m just as blind as everyone else.”

“We’ve all been blind at one point or another,” said Alex softly, squeezing Patience’s knee. “That’s kind of a common thing around here.”

“Yeah,” agreed Kaia. “Doesn’t make you bad or stupid. Trust me, I’ve known plenty of both.”

“I’ll drink to that,” said Claire, snagging the glass of water from Patience and taking a sip, and Patience laughed, shaking her head. “We’ve got your back, okay?”

“Okay.” Patience took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before wiping her face dry. “Thanks, you guys, really. I wish I’d had you with me earlier: I just stood there like an idiot, but you all would’ve known what to do.”

“Oh, I think we can still help on that front,” said Kaia, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. She turned to Claire. “Garbage day’s tomorrow, right? So people should have their cans out by the curb?”

Claire furrowed her brow. “Yeah, but why— _oh_.” Her eyes lit up, and she returned Kaia’s grin. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Trash for trash?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Um, hello?” said Alex, waving her hand to get their attention, “anyone wanna fill me in here?”

****

A little over two hours later, the four of them stood arm in arm in the cool night air outside Jenny’s house, the contents of the entire street’s trash cans strewn across the offending party’s lawn. Jenny would be in for an extremely unpleasant—and smelly—surprise when she stepped outside the following morning.

“You guys are the best,” said Patience said, face lighting up with the first genuine smile the other girls had seen all evening.

“Nah,” said Alex, surveying their work with a pleased expression, “we’re family, and that’s even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Taking Out the Trash](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/185187127137/taking-out-the-trash)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
